Online search systems utilized by an enterprise may be configured to submit internal search queries (e.g., intranet queries) as well as external queries (e.g., web search queries) to various federated sources. Federated sources may include third party websites which are external to the enterprise. In addition, these federated sources may include websites which are unknown with respect to a preexisting configuration of an enterprise search engine used for ranking results from internal search queries. For example, an enterprise consisting of an e-commerce website may often be required to submit queries to multiple external financial sources for data associated with various financial transactions. Since the enterprise search engine is not configured for ranking search results from unknown federated sources, the enterprise has no way of determining the best results returned from the queries relative to regular results. As a result, users may be required to manually peruse through numerous federated search results and rank them in order to determine which are the best results. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.